


Broken Things

by crimsoneternal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoneternal/pseuds/crimsoneternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken things have the strongest hearts<br/>they feel and they cry<br/>they love and they die<br/>all for the realm of the seven kingdoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things

Authors Notes: Hi everyone, this another poetry piece that I have written yet again for A Game Of Thrones (Love it) 

It was a quick idea that came to me, when I sat down in front of a blank screen in the library, I hope you enjoy it.

CrimsonEternal

Disclaimer: I don’t own any rights to George R R Martins A game of thrones or the characters involved.

 

Broken things have the strongest hearts  
They feel and they cry  
They love and they die  
All for the realm of the seven kingdoms

Far away north, to a land of ice white  
There comes no day, only a constant night  
The colour black is the fitted attire  
Mourning lost lives that they can no longer require  
Black is the colour of everyman’s heart  
Here up north where the war will start

They live in a fortress that haunts itself  
Tall and broken, yet firm and strong  
They all know it’s this place that they belong  
This broken castle, the have called home  
No other place, for many a year have they known  
They are the shadows that watch the wall at night  
Black eyes scanning the vastness of white

Atop the wall they will huddle around a fire  
For to seek some warmth is what they greatly desire  
Their cloaks of cotton are nothing but moth eaten threads  
Without protection they will be dead  
Not many were prepared for what they were about to face  
Nobody warned them about the dangerous place

To one in particular, taking the black was a choice  
He chose his fate so they would here is voice  
Somehow, foolishly he thought the notion heroic  
Defending the realm, from evil and sin  
Now he has seen it; he does not know where to begin  
Thrown into a world that he knew little about  
Spoke the words and accepted the vows

He is a black brother from this night to all nights to come  
The shield that guards the realms of men  
The watcher on the wall  
And as the twilight fades, a silhouette stands tall  
Proud and defiant, he refuses not to succeed  
To protect the realm, his flesh will bleed

Broken things have the strongest hearts  
They feel and they cry  
They love and they die  
All for the realm of the seven kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little poetry piece that i have yet again written for a game of thrones. It is based upon the nights watch again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
